Strange Relationship
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: Estamos en medio de esta extraña relación. Y sé que está bien, pero se siente como si estuviera tremendamente mal… Uno de los dos tiene que terminar con esto.  RxL/SongFic/rate T


**Strange Relationship**

**.OneShot/SongFic.**

_**Summary:**_ Estamos en medio de esta extraña relación. Y sé que está bien, pero se siente como si estuviera tremendamente mal… Uno de los dos tiene que terminar con esto. [RxL/SongFic/rate T]

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de **Death Note** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto para leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

Cualquier parecido con obras alternas es mera coincidencia.

_**Parejas:**_RaitoxL

_**Advertencias:**_ Spoilers del Episodio 25 del Anime. No está basado en el manga (era más cómodo hacerlo con el anime)

_**Notas:**_ ¡Que hayan tenido un hermoso inicio del 2012! El mundo no acabará, así que no cometan idioteces… estaremos aquí, ¡PRESENTES EN EL 2013! xD

_**Canción:**_ Darren Hayes – Strange Relationship

Comillas: " " Diálogos:- -

* * *

><p>El tenedor golpea en un sonido agudo, delicado y seco, un pequeño plato de porcelana blanca con un espectacular pintado de rosas en su rededor. Una distraída mano sostenía con únicamente las yemas de los dedos el utensilio de plata fina, como si éste quemara cual fuego ardiente. Las excentricidades del personaje continuaron con la caricia de su propio dedo sobre el labio inferior, húmedo, ligeramente untado de crema. Lamió cuidadosamente la rosada carne sin mover la mirada de esa pantalla planta frente a él.<p>

- Raito-kun, ¿Sucede algo malo?

La persona a su lado maldijo internamente aún con expresión de _pokerface_ y volteó hacia la computadora una vez más.

Ambos contrastaban totalmente. Uno morocho de ojos negros, piel blanca, ojeras prominentes, postura encorvada, pies descalzos sobre el borde de la silla, peinado desprolijo, completamente fuera de foco. El otro de ojos marrón-rojizos, cabello castaño ligeramente claro, corto y ordenado, espalda siempre recta y piel rosada.

- No es nada, Ryuuzaki.

Porque ¿No sonaría terriblemente lunático si de pronto sacaba a colación una suerte de: "_pensaba en el calor de la saliva mojando tu boca"_? En principio, ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello con averiguar el verdadero nombre de L? Sencillamente nada. Sus ideas se desviaban de vez en cuando, la mayoría de las veces en el momento en que se aburría, y los números y datos lo saturaban. Pero nadie podía saber que incluso el futuro Dios Kira podía hastiarse. Apenas podía aceptar él mismo que de vez en cuando tenían lugar en su cabeza pensamientos burdos, vulgares, sin objetivos y encima de todo, lujuriosos. Como si en este patético mundo existiera ser sobre la tierra suficientemente digno para merecerlo sexualmente…

-… Me mirabas como si fuera _algo_ –insistió el pelinegro luego de voltearse y posar sus profundos ojos azabaches en las facciones finas del japonés-.

- Solamente estoy cansado, Ryuuzaki –pronunció con sedosa y tenue voz, clara, pero tan gentil como le fue posible-.

Raito sintió sobre él la atención del mayor e intentó disimular todos los pensamientos impropios, concentrarse en el computador, y rastrear nueva información que pudiera ser útil. O en su defecto una manera de crear nueva información. Profundo dentro de su cabeza de todas maneras seguían viajando ideas locas, necesitadas, urgentes.

L observó primero la generalidad, luego las pupilas se le dilataron con atención y una lobuna sonrisa se dibujó en esa boca usualmente invadida del sabor dulce. Parecía haber descubierto los pensamientos del universitario, descifrado cada línea, y estar a punto de abrir un cofre de oro.

- Raito-kun, ¿Quieres ir a la cama tan pronto?

Suspicaz pero manteniendo una apariencia seria el castaño volteó nuevamente hacia el pálido muchacho. De nuevo un extenso silencio absorbió el tiempo. ¿Acaso la pregunta era hecha con el doble sentido que el rostro de Ryuuzaki denotaba, o era solamente imaginación suya? En cualquier caso debía tener cuidado con la respuesta; los ojos marrones miraron fugazmente el reloj del monitor.

- Es hora de dormir, es cierto –concedió finalmente poniéndose de pie y sonrió en un intento de verse jovial-. Pero Ryuuzaki, con tantos pasteles que has comido tendrás pesadillas… ¿Planeas vigilarme otra noche más?

- Verte dormir es entretenido, Raito-kun, me haces creer que eres inocente –respondió colocándose de pie con un inadvertido suspiro de esfuerzo-.

L una vez más se recordó la única regla que volvía a Raito tan inocente como Misa, desconociendo que aquella farsa la había plantado el chico al que ahora acompañaba.

- Otra vez con eso –se carcajeó con naturalidad y sin exageración, por compromiso-.

Odiaba eso. Odiaba aún no poder convencerlo. Odiaba que especialmente _él_ fuera tan _difícil_.

"_Do you love me?_

_Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship_

_You push and pull me, yeah_

_And I'm about to loose my mind_

_It's just a waste of time_

_Keep acting like you own me_

_I keep running, watch me walking out that door_

_I hear you behind me"_

Caminando a la cabeza hacia la puerta que comunicaba el salón con un largo pasillo, el ascensor, y otros cuartos de servicio, Raito se permitió el lujo de mostrarse apenas insatisfecho y molesto. Podía escuchar los pasos detrás de él siguiéndole a un poco más de un metro. Le ponía de mal humor sentirse tan vigilado, pero debía ser paciente, debía recordar que hacía este sacrificio por un mundo mejor…; debía intentar negar por sobre todas las cosas, la verdadera razón por la que odiaba tan profundamente al pelinegro.

Lo odiaba porque a cualquier desliz Ryuuzaki sería capaz de ver a través de él como si de un vidrio se tratase. Ese era el problema… la competencia, la simpleza con la cual ambos batallaban, y la profundidad del significado de batalla. No era sólo ganar o perder, no era sólo vivir o morir, no era sólo ser el Rey del nuevo mundo o un significado de justicia. Era más que eso… se trataba de aceptar para su humillación, que existía alguien capaz de _comprenderlo_. Nunca aceptaría lo mucho que ansiaba más de él, porque si llegaba a tener algo más de Ryuuzaki, debería destruirlo.

Y lo destruiría de todos modos. Algo tan banal como la necesidad y la comprensión no mejorarían el mundo, necesitaba destruirlo y concentrarse en la meta. Sus planes no habían salido tan bien como pensó al inicio, algo no había previsto, y eso era qué sentiría conociendo a Ryuuzaki como un hombre que no es su rival sino su camarada.

Al abrirse las puertas del metálico ascensor Raito intentó mejorar su rostro, suavizar las facciones, y lucir simplemente cansado. No fue difícil, realmente lo estaba. Se volteó de frente a la abertura y esperó a que la figura siempre encorvada hacia adelante, desalineada, de desgastados jeans y remera blanca, entrara junto a él. L sacó la mano derecha de su bolsillo y apretó el botón para subir al piso superior donde se encontraban los cuartos, todo bajo la atenta e inmutable mirada del menor.

Otra cosa que odiaba profundamente de esa _amistad_: tener que dejarlo a L tomar todas las decisiones la mayor parte del tiempo para no llamar su atención más de lo necesario. Y odiaba aún más cuando Ryuuzaki volteaba hacia él aclamando por algo de compromiso, pretendiendo ser inocente e incapaz por su propia cuenta… siempre testeándolo, siempre dejando ver de forma exagerada que Raito tenía el control, cuando no era así. Ninguno tenía el control, aunque Raito se mintiera diciéndose que él era el Rey y ganaría.

- Raito-kun… ¿Estás muy cansado?

Su voz arrastrada intentaba sonar pura. Raito sabía bien que no era así, y que algo lleno de _maldad_ estaba escrito en esa juguetona mente.

- Depende para qué –se limitó a responder manteniéndole la mirada-.

- Pensé que podíamos hacer algo divertido antes de dormir.

Se miraron por un largo período hasta que un pitido anunció la llegada a destino. Ambos sabían lo que ese _algo_ había significado.

- ¿Dormirás si digo que sí? –sonrió cansíamente hacia su compañero volviendo a retomar el camino hacia el dormitorio que aún, a pesar de ya no tener la cadena, compartían-

- Raito-kun es bueno en esa clase de cosas… estoy seguro que no tendré problema en dormir después.

- Sería más normal que encontrarás un mejor hobbie para agotar tus energías… ¿No desconfiabas de mi?

- Aún me siento mal por Misa-chan…

Seguirle la charla de modo casual para parecer poco interesante y simple. Escuchar las respuestas escuetas de su compañero de cuarto. Era prácticamente una rutina que comenzaba a adherirse a él… al principio se tensaba completamente con sólo hacerlo, midiendo cada sola letra. Aún se tensaba cuando hablaba con Ryuuzaki pero no de la misma manera. Había descubierto que en realidad, olvidando que era Kira, olvidando su meta en el mundo, olvidando su idoneidad, olvidando las muertes y la Death Note, podía sostener una conversación con L como si_ realmente_ fueran amigos. O algo más quizás.

Profundo, muy profundo y rebuscado en sus huesos, le gustaba esa sensación de compañía… y la odiaba. Odiaba esa sensación de placer emocional, le atraía dolor porque sabía lo que haría después… ¿Por qué algo que sabía que era lo correcto como matar a Ryuuzaki, le traía tal dolor? Cierto, sabía esa respuesta hace mucho y la continuaba negando.

"_Give me that strange relationship_

_Never felt pleasure or pain like this_

_Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong_

_I keep holding on_

_Give me that strange relationship_

_One of us gotta let go of this_

_I keep pushing and you keep holding on_

_I'm already gone"_

Raito desprendió su camisa botón por botón, uno a uno, haciendo la tarea algo lenta. Su mente permanecía lejos y al mismo tiempo alerta a todas partes, con especial atención en el sonido de las telas que provenía de la otra esquina de la cama. Ni siquiera alzó el rostro para ver la nívea piel del pelinegro descubierta. Prefirió voltearse a acomodar su propia ropa, dejarla en un sofá ubicado precisamente en la esquina de la habitación. Quitó con igual cuidado sus pantalones de vestir beige claro entrando a pensar en las paradojas. Era inútil ponerse el pijama si tendría que quitárselo después.

Odiaba a Ryuuzaki por todo lo que era. Tampoco creía que hubiera ser humano sobre la tierra capaz de merecer acostarse con el futuro Dios. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, no podía evitar pensar en que nadie podía merecerlo más que el mismo Ryuuzaki. Sí, también lo odiaba por eso.

Extraña relación la que tenían… desconfiaban mutuamente, rivalizaban casi constantemente de un modo silencioso, competían sigilosamente hasta alcanzar la victoria, eran completamente opuestos, y aún así compartían el mismo gusto por la sugestiva justicia, tenían ese tipo de amistad traicionera y engañosa que, en momentos así, se confundía y se perdía completamente. Qué extraña relación.

- Ngh…

Qué extraños los juegos.

Raito suspiró desprevenidamente.

Jugaban a ser cada uno Dioses de justicias diferentes. Jugaban a descubrir las mentiras y secretos del otro, que sabían que existían aún cuando no había pruebas fehacientes de ellas. Jugaban al amor y al odio, a la amistad y la rivalidad.

- Fuh…

La madera de la cama golpeó la pared donde estaba apoyada al mismo tiempo que la frazada caía por un costado, completamente ignorada. No hacía frío para necesitarla, el calor de sus cuerpos era más que suficiente. Blanco lunar contra rosado pálido se enredaron entre la seda de las sábanas.

Raito se preguntó cómo podía hacer su amante para, con tantos dulces, no engordar ni un gramo sino al contrario, lucir increíblemente delgado casi esquelético. No le gustaba eso tampoco… la fragilidad engañosa de ese cuerpo. A veces parecía quebrarse fácilmente, a veces parecía demasiado suave (como ahora) pero en realidad era fuerte, varias golpizas anteriores lo habían demostrado. No le gustaba para nada, quería sacar de él esa fuerza, exprimirla, mutarla hacia un nuevo tipo de debilidad, de dependencia. Sabía que jamás lograría algo así (ojalá realmente fuera un Dios, así podría) pero aún lo anhelaba en cada arremetida, en cada abrazadora ola de placer.

- Mhm.

Sólo las manos de Ryuuzaki habían podido arañar esa piel tersa y firme que Kira poseía. Solamente Ryuuzaki había logrado sacar de esa prodigiosa garganta suspiros llenos de honesto goce. Solamente los muslos lechosos del gran detective habían sentido las estrechas caderas del universitario frotarse insistentemente con deseo.

- ¡Ahn…!

Y cuando toda la lujuria acababa, cuando el cuerpo algo agitado y escuálido de L quedaba sobre la cama recobrándose, Raito quedaba a su lado con sus ideas hechas un desastre, sin entenderse ni a sí mismo. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar olvidar, disimular, pretender, cerrar los ojos y dormir como si en realidad fuera sólo sexo.

No, _como si fuera_ no, _era_ sólo sexo. Tenía que serlo.

"_Do you love me, yeah?_

_We break up and back together_

_And I swore to myself never_

_But oh how you do me, yeah_

_Well you strip me of my honor_

_And I don't think I'm ever gonna_

_Break free of these mind games_

_All I'm trying to do is modify my plan_

'_Cause I can't contain you"_

El castaño se abstuvo de voltear el rostro sólo para descubrir a su compañero seguramente aún despierto. La respiración de L todavía no era tan pausada como para considerarla en un profundo sueño. Las mentiras de él le molestaban de sobremanera… porque como un idiota a veces se las creía, y luego se defraudaba repitiéndose a sí mismo cuán idiota era por realmente creer que Ryuuzaki diría la verdad. A veces era fácil descubrir las mentiras, y a veces no. Él y Raito eran parecidos al respecto… muchas de las mentiras encubrían la verdad, y muchas de las mentiras eran difícil de descubrir; ambos estaban empedernidos en dominar su entorno.

Aún así tener sexo con tu enemigo era una deshonra. Raito se preguntó si L no lo haría a propósito, para ver si en alguno de los gemidos lograba sacarle la verdad. Quizás era una estrategia más. Nunca podría liberarse de esos juegos mentales, de esas trampas consecuentes que se ponían hasta ver quién caía primero. Pero si era por eso Raito también…, en el otro lado de su hemisferio cerebral, esperaba escuchar algo de verdad entre los gemidos del pelinegro. Definitivamente no funcionaba demasiado bien porque hasta la fecha sólo obtenían una buena revolcada y nada más.

Raito supo escuchando el tintinear del silencio que debía cambiar de plan. Necesitaba hacer algo para romper la rutina y acelerar las cosas. Sin embargo sus ideas fueron interrumpidas por el movimiento del cuerpo a su lado, sentándose en el colchón.

-… Raito-kun.

-… ¿Qué sucede?

Sabía que no había estado durmiendo.

El primero recostado boca arriba en la cama y el segundo sentado a un lado, sólo cubiertos hasta las caderas con la tela, nuevamente se miraron en lo que pareció una eternidad. Otro de sus exámenes mudos. El castaño sabía lo que seguía, a Ryuuzaki pronunciando algunas palabras que lo metieran en una encrucijada, pero lo resolvería de algún modo como siempre lo hacía. Esperó pacientemente para enterarse de las ocurrencias que rumbeaban las ideas del pelinegro.

- Últimamente he estado pensando en que si realmente eras Kira, sería un alivio que hayas dejado de serlo… -pronunció con cuidado y sin apartar esos grandes hoyos negros del rostro fino japonés-. Me pregunto si aquellos que tienen contacto con la Death Note alguna vez son felices…

El muchacho a su lado se contuvo por mantener una expresión completamente neutra, sin ningún rasgo de emoción. Tenía que aguantar. Si dejaba salir aunque fuera un poco de la impotencia que sentía en ese instante lo arruinaría todo. Ryuuzaki se lo estaba diciendo a propósito, se recordó, tan sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba… sólo para ver si la confesión de sentir pena por él, podía hacerlo perder el control. Ryuuzaki a veces era incontenible, inaguantable.

-… Entonces no hay manera de que yo haya sido Kira alguna vez, Ryuuzaki... porque justo ahora no me considero miserable –se las ingenió para contestar con un toque de dulzura entramado con las sílabas-.

Si él no fuera Kira en realidad buscaría protegerlo y ayudarlo por todos los medios posibles. Ryuga, Ryuuzaki, era la única persona capaz de _llenar_ a alguien con el ingenio de Raito. Pero lamentablemente sus sentidos de justicia eran opuestos y para cumplir su ideal, debía remover del camino al gran detective L, aún si eso dejaba por siempre un vacío adentro. Porque incluso los Dioses debían hacer sacrificios… la deshonra del sexo con tu peor enemigo, el conocimiento de permanecer vacío el resto de su vida… eran pequeños tributos por la unificación mundial. Podía con ello. Nadie más que él, Yagami Raito, estaba hecho para ese papel.

- Raito-kun… todo lo que a Kira le importa es construir un mundo ideal –enfatizó volviéndose a recostar en la cama junto al que era su rival, enemigo, amigo, y amante-. Existe más de una cosa que puede hacerle creer a Kira que es feliz…

- Tienes razón. Pero aún así, es absurdo seguir considerándome Kira…

Debía evitar a toda costa pensar demasiado en sus emociones por ese pálido chico, todo lo que conseguía era estresarse y darse topes contra una pared que no tenía sentido enfrentar. ¿De qué le servía saber que en el fondo había algo más por el pelinegro? Eso no haría que el mundo fuera mejor, que los asesinatos, las violaciones, y los robos parasen. Estaba yéndose del carril, dejándose ahogar por la abrumadora presencia de ese hombre, era imperdonable. _Entonces deja de pensar de una vez en esto, Raito_, se dijo a sí mismo acomodándose de lado.

Miró sin mirar el perfil nevado del otro. Ni siquiera estaba de ánimos para reclamarle por no dormir apropiadamente. Cerró los ojos y trató de descansar al menos las ocho horas necesarias para reponer energías. Sabía que Ryuuzaki se quedaría pensando probablemente en su respuesta, o en Rem, o en el modo de inculpar a Misa.

Qué extraña era la relación que tenían. Tenía que acabar con eso.

"_Give me that strange relationship_

_Never felt pleasure or pain like this_

_Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong_

_I keep holding on_

_Give me that strange relationship_

_One of us gotta let go of this_

_I keep pushing and you keep holding on_

_I'm already gone"_

- Raito-kun, despierta, tenemos datos que revisar.

La voz apresurada despertó al castaño sobre la cama. Éste abrió los ojos con lentitud, uniendo las cejas frente a la intensa iluminación y maldiciendo por dentro.

Darle órdenes a un Dios… patético. ¿Quién se creía? Ah sí… aún no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- Raito-kun.

- Ya voy, Ryuuzaki… -replicó sentándose en la el colchón con ayuda de los brazos-.

- Si no te apuras no podremos desayunar apropiadamente – susurró calzando las viejas zapatillas de un simple movimiento camino a la salida del cuarto-.

-… Voy –aseguró a su vez Raito todavía en la cama, totalmente desnudo, frotándose con una mano los cabellos algo enmarañados-.

Debía darse una ducha fugaz antes de salir. No que le importara perderse del pastel… pero definitivamente no quería perderse de lo que L le preguntara al Shinigami. Tampoco podía permitir que alguien sintiera ese aroma dulce que poseía Ryuuzaki en su piel, sería un desastre. Sin contar que el sudor seco en su cuerpo era algo completamente repugnante. Esperaba que ese idiota de L se hubiera dado una ducha por igual así fuera en la madrugada.

¿Cuántos días más tendría que esperar…? Era cuestión de tiempo para que el nombre del gran L fuera escrito en la Death Note del Shinigami. Sólo necesitaba las condiciones apropiadas, presionar los puntos precisos. Hoy seguramente saldrían las estadísticas de las nuevas muertes a criminales, hoy Ryuuzaki intentaría presionar para encontrar al que está provocando las muertes… y cuando Misa se viera en peligro…

Ya había repasado los detalles una y otra vez, no tenía sentido volverlo a revisar todo mientras se duchaba, pero aún así lo hacía. Le molestaba algo. Pero este nuevo plan de ataque de deshacerse de Rem y de L al mismo tiempo era bueno, mejor que el anterior. Ryuuzaki caería, ya no tendría a nadie intentando atraparlo e interponiéndose entre él y su ideal.

Quería al pelinegro muerto, y temía que muriera al mismo tiempo. Qué paradoja.

Tonterías, estaba siendo demasiado sensible. Esto de aguantar y pelear mentalmente contra L lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco, haciéndole perder la compostura, ¿Qué era más importante, un simple humano o la dignidad de la humanidad? La respuesta era más que obvia, la tenía tatuada en sus entrañas.

Se vistió con un pantalón marrón claro, una remera negra y una camisa blanca de tela gruesa. Al pasar por la ventana notó el cielo gris atemorizando la ciudad. No era nada comparado con la amenaza que representaba el mismo Kira para la humanidad…. Finalmente llegó al piso inferior donde encontró la típica escena de siempre, todos enfrente a los monitores de la sala principal. A un lado del grupo se encontraba L, y junto a él Matsuda.

- ¿Qué sucede?...

-…

Ryuuzaki no respondió.

Raito supo que seguramente los datos de los nuevos criminales muertos habían sido anunciados. Era cuestión de tiempo. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ¿Qué haría L bajo estas circunstancias…?

"_You keep acting like you own me_

_I can't control me_

_You said you never really wanted me back_

_Well maybe that's a fact_

_May I suggest a brand new plan of attack_

_And in defense of that_

_You're hard to crack_

_You're way off track_

_I want you back, I want you gone_

_Maybe I'm sick of holding on"_

El corazón le latía arrítmicamente desde la conversación que habían tenido en el salón con los demás miembros del grupo. Iba a negarlo hasta su muerte, pero estaba inquieto y preocupado. Algo dentro de él se removía con inquietud y la tormenta junto a los truenos afuera simplemente no le dejaban en paz.

_Si tan sólo existiera otro camino… _se encontró pensando en determinado momento, y entendió que era demasiado.

- Enseguida vuelvo –les avisó al resto de los que estaban en el mismo cuarto que él-.

Necesitaba estar a solas. Era sorprendente cómo esto parecía superarlo.

Caminó pausadamente mirando las baldozas pasar bajo sus tenis a cada paso. La tenue luz del exterior le iluminaba y de vez en cuando uno que otro rayo coloreaba el cuarto siniestramente. Era como si el apocalipsis hubiera arribado a su vida cuando solamente se trataba del inicio de un nuevo mundo. Bueno, todo nuevo mundo iniciaba con la destrucción del previo, así que estaba bien. Pero eso era sólo un pensamiento de relleno porque su corazón seguía impaciente.

Ryuuzaki.

Fue directamente hacia la habitación donde la noche anterior habían compartido mucho y nada a la vez sin embargo no lo encontró allí. Luego viajó hacia la cocina esperando encontrarlo buscando algún bocadillo dulce. Finalmente en un golpe de intuición subió a la terraza. Estuvo a punto de seguir hacia una próxima parada cuando le vio parado allí junto a la gran antena satelital, bajo el diluvio, completamente empapado hasta los huesos… ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Raito caminó más hacia el ventanal y lo observó desde la seguridad del techado. Luego de un par de segundos vio a ese rostro blanquecino con ese contrastante cabello negro, voltear a verle con una mirada especialmente anormal. Ryuuzaki estaba triste.

Se estaba haciendo algo de noche para entonces o quizás eran las nubes ocultando la luminosidad.

-… ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, Ryuuzaki?

Probablemente por la lluvia la voz no le alcanzó. Vio al pelinegro inclinarse e indicarle con una mano que no le había escuchado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, Ryuuzaki?

Esta vez intentó subir el volumen, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta con una tenue sonrisa.

¿Se estaba burlando de él? Qué infantil. No seguiría su juego, así que se cubrió el rostro y avanzó hacia su compañero dejándose calar por el agua.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ryuzaki? –volvió a preguntar por tercera vez cuando estuvo cerca-

- Nada en particular, sólo oía el sonido de las campanas...

- ¿Campanas?

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando…?

- Sí, las campanas están bastante ruidosas hoy –respondió girando a observar nuevamente el cielo, exactamente como antes cuando se encontraba solo-

El castaño volteó imitándolo en busca de algún posible sonido. Probablemente fuera muy bajo y con la tormenta el sonido se opacaba, pero…

- Yo no oigo nada

- ¿En serio? Hoy están sonando incesantemente, no puedo hacer nada si no logras oírlas. Es una iglesia, ¿habrá un casamiento, o será...?

- ¿De qué estás hablando Ryuuzaki? No digas tonterías, regresemos.

Él estaba desvariando. Tanta azúcar se le había subido a la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaban hablando de un fantasioso e imaginario sonido de campanas… cuando él estaba tan necesitado de algo más? Esta conversación, no era del tipo que le gustaba tener en absoluto.

- Lo siento. Soy bastante distante al relacionarme con las personas, y nunca confío en nadie.

¿Entonces la conversación era un mero intento de charla poco exitosa?... Raito se dio cuenta que el latido de su corazón y esa molestia solamente estaban transformándolo en algo que no era. Debía tener más paciencia.

- Es cierto, Ryuzaki. Siempre intentas no involucrarte demasiado con los demás porque piensas que no deberías hacerlo. Yo soy quien mejor lo sabe.

Porque ambos eran exactamente iguales al final, sin importar las asperezas.

- Sí, así es Raito-kun –hizo una pausa-. Sin embargo tú eres igual a mí.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó con genuino interés-

- ¿Has dicho la verdad al menos una vez desde que naciste?

A partir de entonces Raito ya no supo qué le respondió con precisión.

"_Do you love me?_

_Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship"_

Decir la verdad. La justicia podía ser relativa dependiendo del punto de vista que lo vieras, incluso una mentira podía ser manipulada hasta convertirse en verdad. Pero la verdad pura era una sola, y si se retorcía se transformaba en mentira. ¿Alguna vez Raito había dicho la verdad… a alguien sin importar a quién en particular? Verdades a medias no eran verdades. Camuflar la verdad con la mentira, distorsionarla a su gusto hasta transformarla en algo conveniente, era parte de su rutina diaria con todas las personas que conocía.

Amar a Misa era una mentira. Amar a su padre era una mentira. Amar la justicia era verdad, sólo que no amaba la justicia que impartía el sistema… así que era mentira. Las leyes del país le desagradaban profundamente y sólo podía creer en su propia justicia. Tampoco amaba a su familia. Tampoco había dicho la verdad a nadie en su universidad… porque no se relacionaba realmente con ellos al igual que Ryuuzaki con su equipo.

Ryuuzaki por un momento había sido capaz de ver a través de él, lo que tanto temía. Había subestimado un poco al hombre ese.

Nuevamente no podía comprenderlo, ¿Qué tipo de relación habían tenido? ¿Había sido todo, inclusive esa relación, una mera treta que salía mal… un error?

Comenzó a secarse cuando escuchó a L acercarse.

- Qué terrible tormenta ¿Cierto?

Inteligente observación para el mejor detective del mundo.

- Es tu culpa que estemos así, por haber estado parado allí afuera.

Todavía estaba un poco sentido. ¿Qué se había creído Ryuuzaki viendo su alma a través de su máscara…? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo sentía?

- Es cierto, lo siento

Ryuuzaki se disculpaba por él. Mejor se limitaba a secarse antes que pudiera pescar un resfriado. Inesperadamente notó al azabache pasar por su lado e inclinarse. La acción lo tomó desprevenido. Los actos de dulzura no estaban realmente dentro de su rutina, los actos caritativos mucho menos; su relación, fuera cual fuera, era más áspera y clara.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ryuuzaki? –preguntó exaltado-

- Se me ocurrió darte una mano… y ayudar a secarte… –le respondió la inocente voz del ojinegro-.

- No te preocupes, no necesitas hacer eso.

Era humillante.

- También te daré un masaje, es lo menos que puedo hacer… además, soy muy bueno en eso –insistió el mayor con su mente en blanco-.

- Haz lo que quieras...

Aunque Raito le repitiera que era innecesario al final Ryuuzaki se saldría con la suya. A pesar de que le desagradara terriblemente aquella idea de ser tratado como un niño consentido, lo cierto era que no podía culparlo. No se podían culpar por querer tener un momento de intimidad emocional, aunque fuera un fracaso de intento.

- Bien.

¿Qué estaban intentando? Se preguntó el universitario mientras veía la frágil y mentirosa figura inclinado ante sus pies. Siempre se había repetido que ver a L a sus pies era una de las fantasías más placenteras, pero ahora le resultaba incómodo. No le gustaba. ¿Por qué tenía que haber alcanzado su alma en un momento y en una circunstancia así…?

- Oi...

- Pronto terminaré.

Ese silencio lo odiaba. Sabía que debía estar por lo menos agradecido de haberse conocido bajo situaciones así, pero no podía estarlo. Esta era probablemente una de las cosas de las que podría arrepentirse si se lo permitía. Pero no debía ser así. Arrepentirse no servía de nada, no mejoraría la humanidad, todo lo que podía hacer en el tiempo que le quedaba pendiente junto a él era intentar amarlo.

La primera gota de agua fría llamó la atención del menor haciéndole reaccionar.

- Aún estás empapado –se justificó pasando la toalla que antes usaba para secar sus propios cabellos, en los mechones negruzcos-.

En realidad sólo quería tocarlo y tenerlo más cerca como la noche anterior, en la cama.

- Lo siento.

Admitir que lo quería en un momento así era tan triste. Si tan sólo existiera alguien más idóneo que él para crear el nuevo mundo, alguien que pudiera recibir la Death Note y usarla apropiadamente…. Pero no existía. Era porque nadie más podía ejecutar el papel de Kira que tenía que hacerlo él… y sacrificar toda su posible felicidad. Hubiera sido muy feliz en esta vida si no existieran los Shinigamis, ni las Death Note… sí, pero arrepentirse y pensar en los hubiera era para débiles.

La angustia en su pecho no disminuía. Convertir un mundo perfecto era una idea buena, que se sentía desgarradoramente dolorosa.

- Qué triste ¿no?... –la voz tomó por sorpresa nuevamente a Raito, sacándolo de su mundo forzosamente-. Pronto será nuestra despedida.

L lo sabía.

"_Give me that strange relationship_

_Never felt pleasure or pain like this_

_Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong_

_I keep holding on_

_Give me that strange relationship_

_One of us gotta let go of this_

_I keep pushing and you keep holding on_

_I'm already gone"_

Entonces ambos lo sabían. Era inevitable. Separarse y al final que uno sea el perdedor era algo que debía pasar forzosamente como consecuencia de los actos y la vida de cada uno. Ninguno podía ser feliz a causa de sus propias mentiras. Esto no tenía nada que ver con las Death Note… sino con sus propios pecados.

Y Raito tenía muchos pecados que lo conducían al destino de soledad. Pero estaba bien, no tenía más remedio que conformarse, porque había logrado algo que nadie más había podido: tener al mundo en sus manos.

Ryuuzaki también podía sentirse tranquilo en un aspecto: dejaría atrás de su existencia un imborrable recuerdo. Su época ya había excedido el límite permitido… pero había hallado algo que podía llenarlo, al menos era capaz de decir que en el mundo, existían personas perfectas para uno.

A pesar de que ambos murieran no se reencontrarían de nuevo, sus mundos eran opuestos incluso allí. Un paraíso y un Mundo de Shinigamis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ … no me tiren muchos tomatazos hacía mucho que quería incursionar en esta área y esta fue mi oportunidad. Iba a ser originalmente de Gundam Wing pero era mejor empezar 2012 con un OneShot en una nueva categoría.

**Dejen Review/Feedback, pequeños monstruos!** [- Gaga Style xDDD]

See ya! =3

_**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_


End file.
